Embodiments presented herein generally relate to sharing content over a network, and more specifically, to sharing social content (e.g., blogs, video, and the like) to users in proximity with one another.
Social media, such as blogs, social networking sites, and user-generated video sites, allows an individual to express information, ideas, and creativity to a wide audience. An individual user may, through an account on a social media site, create content and share that content publicly. The user may then gain a following from other users interested in content shared by that user. For instance, a blog site may allow other users to subscribe to a blog of a particular user. As the blog site acquires more subscribing users, the blog content may reach a wider audience.
Typically, content creators seek an audience to consume social content that they create and share. However, building an audience may be a challenge for some content creators. For example, a common approach to gain an audience for a given user's shared content on a social media page is to advertise the shared content to other users, e.g., on that other user's profile page, through private messages to a user. The other user may click on a link that leads to the shared content and view the shared content. However, such an approach may be intrusive to the other user.